When A Heart Breaks, It Don't Break Even
by StoryGirl02
Summary: Still, as she lay down to her eternal slumber, it was on him that her last thought was wasted. She would love him forever. It was her destiny.
1. RemusTonks

**

* * *

**

When A Heart Breaks, It Don't Break Even.

**StoryGirl.**

* * *

_**Use Somebody. **_

Despite his arguments, Dumbledore had given him the job, the old man smiling merrily at him, so confident and sure that he would turn and attack a student, that Remus Lupin would be a good teacher, be able to actually gain some respect in a class of students that would no doubt know about werewolves and already had prejudice against them.

So, he had arrived at Hogwarts, battered trunk and all, and had taught, shakily at first, his confidence slowly grown with his happiness. The only bright side to the job was that he was able to watch over Harry. Harry, who looked so much like James, but with Lily's eyes, the green eyes he remembered firing up with anger, or scanning a book, the green orbs twinkling joyously.

But he didn't need anyone, so that was why he left at the end of the year. He didn't need Dumbledore protection form the harsh world. Remus Lupin would jump head-first into the world, and if they didn't like him or accept him, that was their fault.

And then he met Tonks. And she changed everything.

_****_

_**The Fear. **_

__

He wasn't able to give her much for their wedding; a simple band of silver was slid on her shaking hand, where it would forever stay. She didn't mind though, said she wasn't a material girl, and accepted whatever little he could give her with joy, smiling with all the joy in the world.

And then they had Teddy, the little plump boy that resembled what they were fighting for. He had longed for a child, but then, staring down at his son, had felt sick. What if he had passed his disease, his torture onto his son, naught but a week old? What if his son was to become a monster too?

But Tonks soothed him, smiling happily down at their son.

But he still ran, ran from the taunts that still haunted him, from the memories of what he had had to endure in his adult-hood.

And before his life slipped away, he stared down at her hand.

And the glitter of the silver ring gleamed up at him.

And then, nothing.

_**Rehab.**_

He was like a drug she had become addicted to, like the only reason she was living. Tonks hadn't felt like this ever, and her past relationship hardly compared to this one. Remus was educated, smart, witty and handsome, and even though he was thirteen years older than her, she felt at home with him. Her parents didn't approved, hated the fact that their daughter was dating a man that had been a friend of Sirius's.

Still, their romance had continued, and he had still continued to addict her, hook her one his pampering kiss, his soft and gentle caress, and the way that he murmured her name, a jumble of syllables, in a way that only he could.

Remus Lupin was her addiction.

And she wasn't ashamed of that fact, and she wouldn't go to rehab.

_**Burn. **_

The flame flickered brightly in the fire, dancing against the wood that had been placed there. Moodily, she stared into the flames, head resting on her hand, wand loose in her lap.

What had she done to deserve this?

Tonks had never done anything wrong- _well there had been that one time, but Professor Flitwick had really minded, the goo had come off, after scrubbing_- nothing worth deserving this. Why was she in love with him? Merlin, he wasn't even much to look at, but he had brains. But he was old, old enough to have known her Mum when she was at school! If that didn't freak her out, nothing would.

But still, despite her protests, the flame that burnt inside her heart for Remus Lupin had grown, and burnt brighter.

_**Shake It. **_

Smiling happily, she laughed giddily as he swung her around the kitchen, a strong arm on her waist. Sirius watched over in the corner, a half-drunk bottle of Firewhiskey cradled in his hand. Remus smiled down at her, a surprisingly soft hand on her cheek as they danced, Tonks's feet on his, her arms clenched tightly around his waist, eyes sealed closed.

She whimpered as he swung her around, arms never leaving his body, eyes half-open. Sirius laughed, swigging from the bottle. Tonks peered up at him, biting her lip in such a way that he swore he felt butterflies in his stomach, arms clenched around his.

"It'll be alright," he whispered softly, her eyes snapping open at the sound. She smiled up at him nervously, before releasing her snake-like hold.

Those words, carelessly said in the warmth of the kitchen that night, were the last thing Remus Lupin ever said to his wife.

* * *

**Written for the Shuffle Challenge at HPFFC.**


	2. SeverusLily

**

* * *

**

When A Heart Breaks, It Don't Break Even.

**StoryGirl**

_Severus/Lily._

* * *

**Hot 'N Cold**

Lily felt disgusted at the thought of Severus, once former best friend to her. How was it that he felt the need to change his mind ever second, call her a Mudblood but later deny it and try and win back her friendship? As if she would be so fickle.

It was the truth; Severus had been a good friend, the pair of them always inseparable, always studying, talking, and laughing. He had defended her dignity from Potter, and for that she was thankful, rewarding him with a hug, making the older boy's normal pale cheeks flush red.

But now he had blown it. She would have to befriend the girls in her year if she was to have any form of friendship in her once-happy life.

But if Severus changed his mind once again, she'd kill him.

**Love Story. **

He loved Lily. It was that simple. From the first moment they had met, when his black eyes had rested to gaze on the red-haired angel swinging freely on the swing, her blue dress billowing out behind her.

And then he learnt of her anger. He ducked as she threw stones at him, missing most of the time. He pleaded with her, ignoring the older girl's sharp and deceitful gaze, begging her to believe him.

And then, Hogwarts. The pair existed in happiness, both complimenting each other, until the day that the word that he spat out so many times in comfort of his own common room, but never thought he would say to his beautiful, radiant Lily, spilt out, and he lost every thing.

But he stilled loved her. He joined the Deatheaters right out of school, black eyes gazing into red ones as the Dark Lord lowered his wand and then, blackness.

When he woke up, there was the Dark Mark, twinkling manically up at him.

And his first thought was of his Lily.

As was his last.

**No Air.**

How could she live without Severus? Her green eyes cast to the window, where the rain was pelting the ground without any desistence, Lily Evans felt like she was going to vomit.

Severus was her rock, the only one she could turn to when things got to bad for her to handle. He assured her that their friendship would never change, that she would always have him.

She ran a hand over the window, pulling back with tiny drops of dew scattered over her palms. How did he expect her to live without him?

Severus was the one. She had known this since her third year, when the lanky boy had fought of a pair of older Slytherin boys to rescue her from their meaty grasps, Lily forever thankful.

But now, because she refused his apology, she would never be able to tell him that she loved him. They were destined to live apart forever.

And that hurt worse than a "Mudblood."

**Let It Rock. **

He felt something that reflected importance when he joined the Death Eaters, mark carefully hidden by his robe. Marching with them, older men congratulating the barley-twenty year old on something he had done that they had secretly been envious of. Voldemort saw him as his right-hand man, and his right-hand man Severus became.

He killed, sullenly, happily, to a point, brandishing his wand and muttering curses as the whimpering witches and wizards. He never killed Muggles, though, if he could bear it.

The one time he had to, though, he had glanced back at the Muggle, her child in her arms, and pulled the clip away from her hair. It had fallen around her shoulders, revealing thick tresses of dark red hair.

That Muggle had gone free, running away to France with her daughter in her trembling arms.

Because, even though he had renounced her, Lily would always have some control over his actions.

**I Don't Not Hook Up.**

Lily had been drinking, heavily, since the war had started, swigging sips of Firewhiskey whenever James was out, or wasn't looking her way. James had happily joined the Order of the Phoenix, and now here he was, trying to convince her to join as well, to risk her life.

Severus never would have forced me, she thought, stealing a sip when James had started to snore.

Then, the next day she realized. Lily Evans had missed her period. She had been throwing up.

And she, who had never wanted to be pregnant, was pregnant.

And that changed everything. She gave up the drinking, ate right, and paid more attention to James, both preparing for the birth of her child.

But when he was born, little Harry, with her eyes and James's eyes, she wished that it was Severus standing beside her.

* * *


	3. DracoHermione

**When A Heart Breaks, It Don't Break Even. **

**StoryGirl. **

* * *

**Teenage Dirtbag.**

He could never tell her how he felt. Anyway, Draco already knew that she didn't like him. That much he could tell; what with the sneers she threw at him when he passed her in the hall, and the look of disgust that settled over her face whenever he ever tried to go up to her and start a conversation.

But that didn't explain why she was now with Cormac. Merlin, that boy was a prick. Whoever had told him that he had the god-forsaken right to saunter around the school, gloating his wealth and obvious good looks? Strangely, though, whenever he saw him, Draco had a fleeting image of his father.

Anyway, Cormac treated her with no or little respect, acting like she was just some trophy he had to have hanging of off his arm. Whenever he was around his buddies, what little he had, he completely ignored her.

Hermione didn't know what she was missing.

And that hurt him.

But then, amazingly, she came up to him, tears sparkling in her eyes, and flung her arms around him, nestling her bushy-covered head into his neck. Her tears wetted his robes, but he didn't mind.

Hermione had realized.

And that mattered the most.

**Good Girls Go Bad. **

He took her under his wing, and that changed her, and not for the better. She became a snarling, angry, type of girl, depressed, and then happy, flinging from one side of emotion to the other.

She had been shy, timid and always smiling before she had met him. Now, after two months of his company, she resembled to him the type of girl he had never wanted to end up with. She, in a matter of fact, resembled his mother.

And he hated that.

That's why he forced her out of the Manor, his heart shattering into tiny, unbearable pieces at the sight of tears welling up her brown eyes.

She had become herself again. And he, master of destruction, could repair her.

She was Hermione, and she had to find that part of herself again.

Then, and maybe just then, he could find in himself to love her again.

After all, nothing went to plan in this world, did it?

**Can't Get Over It. **

Hermione knew she was being foolish, but somehow, she just couldn't find it within herself to get over the few short fragments of time she had spent with Draco Malfoy. Their time together had been short, true, but memorable, filled with sneaked glances, and stealed, hurried kisses.

She could get over it, and that would be proven tomorrow. After all, if he could, she could, right?

It was time for a change.

Tomorrow, she would march out of her apartment proudly, dressed like the glamorous, smart and beautiful witch she was. She would show the world. She had to show the world. She would get over it. After all, it was just Draco Malfoy, and he didn't mean much these days, did he?

He would rue the day he dumped Hermione Granger.

**Ultraviolet. **

Why did she light up his life the way she did? What was it about he that he was attracted to, almost drawn to? Was it her sparkling brown eyes, or the way her hair seemed to dance upon her shoulders as he gazed into her eyes?

He knew the answer, after staring at her for almost an hour, making her blush with mortification.

She had a fire within her, and he needed that fire to keep his own burning.

His Father had told him that loving Hermione had just been a phase. But somehow, deep inside, he knew that it was. And Draco had been right. Five years later, Hermione was still by his side, a hand splayed protectively over her ever-growing stomach as her father walked her to aisle.

He could see the light dancing happily in her eyes. She made her smile, burst out in laughter, and see the joy in such simple things as a smile.

And now, she would be able to do just that for the rest of her life.

Her light was ultraviolet.

**Breathe Slow. **

She could do this. She just needed to breathe.

Her hands clenched together with fear as she walked slowly up to him, watching the emotions flicker upon his face like candlelight. She could do this, she reminded herself, legs buckling under her nerves.

All it was a few simple words. Even if she blurted them out, he would understand. She could do this.

Hermione had to do this.

She had considered the possibility, the paths she could have taken, earlier, when she had spent hours sobbing on her bed.

She reached him, and time seemed to slow down as he looked up, grey eyes locking with her own.

Smiling, she reached out and tucked a strand of blond hair behind his ear, shedding a tear. He grabbed her hand on it's descend, a worried expression lining his face.

How could she do this him? Why had it come to this?

With a deep breath, she pulled her hand away from his.

"I think we need to break up."

* * *

**Enjoy!**


	4. PansyRon

**When A Heart Breaks, It Don't Break Even. **

**StoryGirl. **

* * *

**Pansy/Ron.**

* * *

**Forever. **

She longed to see him, wished that the circumstances they were both under were different, for an actual relationship between them to be able to take place.

But nothing changed. She still dreamed about him coming to her rescue, of them, Pansy and Ron, riding happily off into the sunset.

Soon, as time passed, however slowly, she forgot about him. It hurt her, to be fair, but she needed the pain. She needed to forget Ronald Weasley, and everything about him.

Pansy had to carry on, and forget the crack aching to be filled in her broken heart.

Still, as she lay down to her eternal slumber, it was on him that her last thought was wasted.

She would love him forever.

It was her destiny.

**Already Gone. **

He left in the dead of night, leaving her sleeping peacefully on the bed, black curls scattered over the pillow. A tear trickling down his freckled cheek, he stifled a sob, taking on last long look at his wife, before disappearing.

He had to leave. He had, by marrying her and securing happiness, ruined her worth.

He had made her sob her heart out, for hours on end, broken her fragile heart with his words, and ultimately shattered her soul.

He had ruined her.

_Pansy. _

He had made up his mind. He had to leave, even if it hurt him to.

That thought in mind, Ron was already gone.

He would love her from afar.

**Waking Up In Vegas. **

Their love had been a gamble, a lucky roll of the dice. He hadn't deserved her, someone as beautiful, smart and as perfect as Pansy was.

So, they had taken the odds, and married, which had been blissful, for a while. The ceremony had been a small, private affair.

Then, something inside of Pansy had snapped.

She didn't really love him. It had been a sham, a ploy, one that couldn't continue for much longer, or she would burst.

She had annulled the marriage, and left, leaving him heart-broken. He caught rare glimpses of her, in the street, or in stores, but never was brave enough to talk to her.

Pansy taunted him by appearing on the covers of several magazines, several different eligible bachelors hanging of her arm.

The dice had rolled.

And Ron had lost everything.

**Rehab. **

She was his drug, an addiction he could never recover from. Just the faint smell of her intoxicating perfume brought him down to his knees.

How could a girl do this to him? How was it possible?

Desperate for an answer, for the torture to stop, he had cornered her, and hungrily, smashed his lips against hers.

The result of that kiss had been a resounding slap on the cheek. Then he had known, understood fully, that she did not feel the same way as he did.

He had tried to wean himself off of her, with little success. She was a drug, and he, shamelessly, was addicted to her.

Ron Weasley wouldn't go to rehab.

Pansy was his salvation, a light in the darkness.

If only she opened her eyes and realized.

They were destined to save each other.

**Single. **

The music, however loud and horrible, made her swing her hips to the beat happily. Smirking, her red-painted lips pouting, she latched onto a red-haired man, pulling him closer to her.

She hummed along to the music, staring into the strange man's bright baby blue eyes. Smiling, she rested her head onto his shoulder, her perfume tickling his nose.

Michael wasn't worth it. Finally, after months of heartbreak, she had realized that fact. Michael was trash, not even worthy of kissing her feet.

She was single now, and free to play the field, and have all the fun she licked whilst doing that.

The man lifted her head up to stare into her brown eyes lustfully.

She smiled.

Pansy Parkinson wouldn't be single for much longer.

**

* * *

****Enjoy! **

**The songs used in this chapter were: **

**Forever- Vertical Horizon. **

**Already Gone- Kelly Clarkson. **

**Waking Up In Vegas- Katy Perry. **

**Rehab- Rihanna. **

**Single- Neyo. **


End file.
